


Birthday Ice Cream

by theflowerqueenrose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: Mc throws Asmodeus a party filled with everything he loves most.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 45





	Birthday Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, little sinners! 💕 As always, you can find me @onemistresstorulethemall on Tumblr if you ever wanna say hello.   
> Asmo has a tail in this for simplicity purposes. Writing foursomes is hard, man. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the treat.   
> If you want to set the mood you can listen to Do it for me by Rosenfeld. You'll know when :3

"Put these on, so I can tear them off you later~" was written on the note attached to the gift bag Asmodeus found on his bed.

Confusion mixed with excitement, but he reached out into the bag anyway. Inside he found a sheer white shirt with holographic accents at the collar and sleeves and a pair of velvet trousers. He saw both of them in the window of a shop, but he wasn't able to try them on as the store was closed.

"I can't believe she got them for me...", he hugged the clothes to his chest and smiled.

Without wasting any time, he tried the clothes on. Rushing towards the mirror, the demon noticed a pink post-it note stuck onto it.

"Be ready by 8, I'm picking you up."

The fact that he had no clue as to where they were going made everything more thrilling. If there was one thing the demon loved almost as much as himself, it was surprises. Pleasant ones.

Time flew by pretty quickly while the Avatar of Lust was getting ready. As he was applying a nude lipstick, he was startled by a knock on the door.

"Are you decent?", Asmodeus heard from the other side of the door.

"Do you want me to be?", the question was followed by giggles.

The door opened slowly and y/n let herself in. She was smiling, looking stunning in her f/c dress.

"I was sort of hoping I'd find you naked in here.", she pouted.

"Be careful what you wish for.", Asmodeus closed the distance between them.

The demon grabbed his partner by the chin and lifted her head, pressing his freshly painted lips against hers.

"I'd love to stay here with you, but that would waste everything that I've prepared.", she broke off the kiss.

"Alright, babygirl. I'll let you lead tonight.", he jokingly stated.

His lover turned her attention to him as her eyes grew bigger. Surprise and disbelief both mixed into her expression.

"You mean that?", she smirked.

"Well, it was supposed to be a joke, but now that you mention it..."

Her reply never came. Instead, Asmodeus felt a set of fingers interlock with his as he was pulled out of his room.

The house of Lamentation was uncharacteristically quiet. That raised a lot of questions. Under no normal circumstances would the house be this peaceful. Unless...

"Why isn't there anyone home?"

"Because they're all waiting for us somewhere else. Now hurry up, babe. You don't want to be late!"

After a while the dolled up demon found himself in front of The Fall. The moment he connected the dots and realized that she was throwing him a party at his favorite place, Asmodeus stated squealing.

"Shush, we didn't even get in yet. Wait until you see everything.", his lover smiled.

As soon as they stepped in, everyone screamed "happy birthday!", pink confetti stated pouring from the ceiling and helium-filled balloons were released to float. All of his family and anybody that was somebody in Devildom was present. From Diavolo to the super succubus models, from the incubus rockstars to the most popular demon idols. Everyone important was there.

The night went wonderful. The go-go dancers swayed their hips to the beat. The candy bar was great before Break devoured it whole. Liquor was plenty. So much, in fact, that it managed to get even Lucifer on the dancefloor. It seemed that not even him could resist a great party. Right as the clock stroke midnight, however, the music stopped. Everyone was just as confused as the fifth born. He turned to ask his human what this meant, but she was nowhere to be found. Hence, he started searching for her in the crowd, but to no avail.

“Right before we bring out the cake, there’s a treat for the birthday demon. Take a seat in the front row and enjoy.”, a voice announced.

Soon after the music started again. His human stepped onto the stage, dressed in minimal clothing, approaching the silver pole in the middle of the stage. Asmodeus could not believe his eyes. Her lascivious moves hypnotized him completely. When she dropped to her knees and crawled towards him, his self control was hanging by a thread. Constrained by the circumstances, he had to hold back, but if he could have his way... The crowd would not mean much to him. In fact, he loved being watched.

For the moment, however, he was satisfied with just watching her and the way she was swaying her hips. Making a mental note to test those movements himself, Asmodeus focused on her completely. Somehow, he wanted to engrave each frame into his mind, so he can replay them later. Thankfully, he saw Solomon recording the show. “I’ll ask him for it later”, he thought.

Item after item, almost all of y/n’s clothing ended up discarded on the floor, leaving her in only a matching underwear set and a pair of heels. With the show done, she retreated in the back, behind the curtains.

Still in awe, every guest started whistling and clapping. All the attention was now on Asmodeus, who was grinning like a madman.

The birthday demon would have loved nothing more than to follow his darling behind those curtains and have his version of dessert. But he couldn’t. As Barbatos marched towards him with a sever tier cake, he knew there was not escaping this.

It was all so hazy, Asmo did not even realize when his honey appeared by his side. It was only when she grabbed his arm that he acknowledged her presence.

“I hope you liked my show.”, she smirked.

“Best birthday present ever.”, he pressed a kiss on your forehead.

Even through all that noise, he could still distinguish her giggle.

“That wasn’t the present, my love. That was the warm-up.”

Before he had the chance to ask any more questions, Asmodeus had to cut the cake and smile for the pictures. His human posed for the pictures alongside him as if nothing had happened.

After everybody had eaten a slice, except for Beel who ate at least one entire tier, they all rushed back on the dancefloor. The party seemed like it was just getting started. The go-go dancers resumed their place as well, which gave Asmodeus and y/n the perfect opportunity to vanish for a while.

Lead by y/n, Asmodeus and his lover escaped into one of the private rooms, where, to his surprise, there were other two girls waiting. They were already naked and although tipsy, Asmodeus could recognize that those were his favourite strippers from the club. Also, some of his biggest admirers.

"I thought you'd like some ice cream for dessert and you know how ice cream is... The more flavours, the better.", y/n spoke.

"Well then, we shouldn't keep the guests waiting. They're already in the appropriate attire. We're the ones who are overdressed, my love.", he started pressing kisses on his beloved's neck.

The other girls didn't waste any time and helped both out of their clothing.

"You're so wet already...", one of the girls, called Cherry, spoke.

Cherry's long fingers already rubbed circles over y/n's clit as the kiss between her and Asmodeus became more heated. The other girl, Kitty, was stroking Asmodeus' cock. The Avatar of lust had enough of being well behaved, so his hands began to wonder over his lover's body, ending up on her chest. As he started playing with her nipples, she couldn't help the moans coming out of her mouth, although she tried to contain them.

"Don't you dare keep those sweet sounds for yourself. It's my birthday, baby, I want to hear you... All of you."

His words made her melt completely and soon dropped to her knees, facing Asmodeus' cock. She opened her mouth and took it in with a hunger hard to put into words. Cherry and Kitty joined her, kneeling on either side of her and using their tongues on the shaft.

"Ugh, girls, you're amazing... It's like I died and returned to the celestial realm."

That statement only made her suck harder and take him in deeper, even though she struggled to breathe. Seeing this, Cherry and Kitty grabbed her hair and pushed her head, forcing her to take all of Asmo's cock, making her gag. After a while they let go of her head and she lifted herself so she could take a few deep breaths. Kitty and Cherry lowered themselves to focus on the balls of the Avatar of Lust.

"I don't wanna cum yet, so let's move to the bed, shall we?", Asmodeus asked and the three girls complied.

His beloved human eagerly hopped onto his cock, Cherry and Kitty sucked and liked both of her nipples while Asmo played with and fingered their pussies.

The room was filled with moans, the sound of skin against skin and the wet sounds of fingered cunts. It was an ecstasy filled haze that none of the participants wanted to end.

Eventually Kitty sat on Asmo's face, while Cherry lowered herself to lick y/n's clit while she was getting fucked.

As a reward for being a good girl, Asmodeus' tail found its way between Cherry's thighs, playing with her sensitive nub. Asmo's beloved could feel Cherry moaning against her own swollen clit.

The Avatar of Lust began to pound faster and harder and a pair of hands began to toy with her breasts once again. They were too small to be Asmo's, so it had to be Kitty from behind her.

Hearing the girls' moans, feeling their lust, the taste of Kitty's pussy and the way his lover felt around his cock drove him wild. Asmodeus was so close to the edge he could almost feel it.

The moment his honey's walls clenched around him as Cherry managed to make her cum, it was over. He emptied himself inside her cunt.

It was no surprise to him that she loved it. What was surprising, however, was when she used a small dildo to plug it all in. Two rounds later, all three of the girls had his seed plugged inside them.

They got dressed, fixed their hair and make up quickly before leaving the room to go back to the party.

Lucky enough for Cherry and Kitty, they were able to make it back in time. It was their turn to dance. They rushed on the stage and took over the show.

While Asmo sat in the front row, sipping champagne, all he could think about was how under those thongs that Kitty and Cherry wore was a dildo keeping his cum inside them.

"Aren't these two your favorites?", Solomon took Asmodeus by surprise.

"Excuse me?", y/n faked being offended.

"My apologies", Solomon laughed, "Your favorite strippers."

"Still offended over here!", she gestured dramatically.

"Alright, jeez. Succubuses. Better?"

"Why don't you take a seat, Solomon?", Asmodeus cooed.

"I'm afraid there's none available."

"Nonsense! Y/n can sit on my lap!"

She couldn't object, it was his birthday after all. But he sure as hell knew just how to move to get the dildo to rub inside of her.


End file.
